Christmas In July
by Regulus00
Summary: Erik's new housemate, a troublesome girl named Madeline, thinks Erik needs to cheer up. And what better way than to celebrate Christmas? In July.


**_Ok, I know Christmas is over but I couldn't resist. Think of it as a late gift. You're welcome. _**

**_Note that this is based on the 2004 movie, 'cause it's funnier that way and Gerard Butler is yummy. (Your argument is invalid.) Also, Christine has left with Raoul (as you will see) and, for some unknown reason, Madeline (my OC!) now lives with Erik. _**

**_WARNING: There is literally ONE curse word in the following fic, depite the rating. Thought it best to let you know now. Also, Erik doesn't like eggnog. _**

**_Disclaimer:Don't own PotO...but I think the copyright has expired or whatever, so does it matter? *shrugs* I also don't own Gerard Butler...is he copyrighted?_**

**_Anywhosit... _**

* * *

><p><em>July 21st<em>

Erik looked curiously at the tree that was now positioned precariously close to his organ. "What, in the name of Hades, is that?"

Madeline bounced into the room, feigning innocence. "A Christmas tree."

"And why is there a Christmas tree in my lair?"

"Because you've been so cranky and MURDEROUS…" The girl emphasized the word by speaking loudly in a deep voice and bringing her hands above her head to form bear claws. She held the pose for nearly a minute before dropping her arms to her sides and continuing. "Since She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named left to be married and find her happily ever after and blah blah blah. And I thought you could use a bit of Christmas cheer to bring you from your slump. "

Erik glared at her. "Get rid of it."

"But it's Christmas!"

"It's July."

"Would you rather we celebrate Independence Day? Because I thought seriously about it!"

"Independence Day?"

Madeline shook her head, her ponytail swinging about wildly. "It's an American thing. Forget it. But we are celebrating Christmas! Whether you like it or not!"

Erik stepped closer to the girl, his blue eyes glinting dangerously. "Maybe I should just drown you in the lake."

"But if you do that, the no one will be here to sing carols with you all night and then poor Erik will be sad…" she made a show of falling to her knees and fake sobs wracked her body. Erik turned from her and strode out of the room, muttering under his breath about useless girls.

Madeline quickly jumped from her position on the floor and fist pumped. "Victooorrryyy!"

_July 22nd_

Madeline burst into Erik's room. "I need a ladder."

Erik turned away from his desk to face the girl, dark eyebrow forming an arch. "Why?"

"I need to finish hanging the Christmas decorations."

Erik grimaced. "Are you still on that? I told you, we're not having Christmas. Because it's July. Now leave me be."

"Fine. I don't need your help." She turned on her heel, and strode from the room.

Erik rolled his eyes and turned back to his work. "And people think I'm crazy…"

_20 Minutes Later_

**CRASH!**

Erik leapt up from his desk. Had they come back from him? Christine and the boy had promised to leave him in peace but maybe the boy had changed his mind, deciding to send an angry mob back into the cellars. Damn him! "Madeline!" Worry clawed at Erik's chest, what if they had her? He raced for the door, intent on saving his companion from the grip of his hunters. Tearing the door open, Erik ran out of the room.

And fell over Madeline.

Quickly jumping up, Erik turned about franticly, ready to strike out at his attackers. Not seeing anyone, Erik turned back to Madeline. And nearly fell over with laughter. A large piece of garland, part of which was attached to the ceiling, was wrapped around her head and shoulders. She was pulling on it franticly, which only served to make the mess worse.

"Help?"

Erik quickly regained his composure and strode back to his bedroom door. "No." Glancing at her once more, he allowed a small smile to grace his features. "I told you it wasn't Christmas."

_July 23rd_

"Have some eggnog!"

"No."

"Ok, have two glasses of eggnog!"

"No."

"How about a cookie? They're pumpkin!"

"I hate pumpkin."

"Then dunk it in your nog!"

"Damnit, Woman! Leave me be!"

Madeline heaved a large sigh and adjusted her Santa apron, causing the tray in her hands to wobble dangerously, eggnog sloshing about. "Fine. I'll just leave you to your worky-thing." She sat two large glasses of eggnog directly in front of Erik and dropped a bright orange cookie into each before turning on her heel and skipping out of the room.

Erik pinched the bridge of his nose and took several calming breaths before moving the glasses with exaggerated gentleness.

_July 24th_

"Dashing through the snoooooow! In a one-horse open sleeeeeiiiiiigh, over the fields we goooooo! Laughing all the waaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!"

"STOP IT! If you sing one more carol, I am going to throw you in the lake!"

Madeline smiled widely, her eyes wide and dreamy. "Oh, Erik! Don't you just love Christmas?"

"It. Is. Not. Christmas."

"Of course it is, silly!"

Erik heaved a great sigh. "How old are you?"

"24."

"And you're acting like a loopy 6 year old because….?"

"Because it's Christmas!"

"It is not Christmas!"

Madeline opened her mouth to speak and suddenly froze. A look of horror crossed her face. "Oh, no! I nearly forgot! I have to go shopping! We can't have Christmas without presents!"

"Yes, we can. Because it's not Christmas!"

Madeline hurried past him, still wearing her bright red Santa apron. "Oh, I do hope the shops aren't closed yet….."

"Why would they be?"

"Because it's Christmas Eve, stupid."

"IT IS NOT CHRISTMAS!"

_July 25th_

Madeline stood outside of Erik's room, banging loudly on the door. "Errriiiiikkkkk! Waaaaakkkkee up, Errriiikkk!"

_30 Minutes Later_

"Erik! If you don't come out of that room this instant, I'm going to start caroling again!"

Erik's door flung open just as Madeline was about to kick it. Quickly dropping her foot, she flung herself at Erik and pulled him into a bear hug. "Merry Christmas, Erik!" Erik stiffened and pried the girl off of his neck, holding her at arm's length.

"Are you ok, Erik? You look a little bewildered."

"Don't touch me."

"Pfft, whatever. I'll hug you if I want!"

"I'm going back to bed."

"NO! You have to open your presents!"

"Presents?"

"Yes, dummy. Presents. You've got tons! Come on!" Madeline latched herself onto Erik's arm and pulled him towards the tree.

_Two Hours Later_

Erik sat by the fire, brooding. Madeline was in the kitchen, making God-knows-what, and had left him to "Play" with his new presents. Erik turned to the small pile of new things that she had bought him. Wool socks, "Because it's so cooolllddd down here," a new ink pot, several Inkwell pens, a pair of gloves, a _Batman snuggie, _and a…DVD? "It's called Gamer! Gerard Butler's in it and I just know you're gonna love him! I know I do!" She mumbled the last part and he wasn't entirely sure if she meant for him to hear it. Erik rolled his eyes. He didn't even _want_ to know.

His favorite present though, a beautiful black leather composition book with thick, creamy pages that were lined in silver, was still in his lap. Erik couldn't ever remember receiving presents from anyone, not that he cared much, but something about this book made his eyes well up and his heart clinch painfully. Despite her unwaveringly annoying childlike persona and her infuriating cheerfulness, it seemed that Madeline knew him better than anyone. _And he hadn't even gotten her a present. _

Quickly jumping up, Erik grabbed his cloak and practically ran out of his lair and into the bright world above. _He had to get her something!_

_Some Time Later_

Erik quietly crept back into his lair, hoping Madeline hadn't noticed his absence. Luckily, she was still in the kitchen. Singing. "Frosty the snowmaaaaannn!" Erik winced. Maybe he should give her a singing lesson or two as well. Shaking his head, he quickly placed two freshly wrapped parcels under the tree and entered the kitchen.

"Madeline, it would seem that, in your quest to drive me insane, you have forgotten your own presents."

Madeline turned on her heel, a puzzled look upon her face. "You got me a present?"

"No." Madeline's face fell.

"I got you two presents."

Grinning widely, Madeline grabbed Erik and dragged him back to the tree.

Reaching for the nearest gift, Madeline quickly ripped at the paper, throwing small bits of it all about. Pulling a white lump from the parcel, Madeline found that it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. "Oh, Erik. I love it. Thank you!" Turning, she pulled him close, hugging his neck and placing a chaste kiss on his uncovered cheek. Erik froze, his eyes comically widened. "Perhaps you should, uh, maybe you should open the other."

Still smiling, Madeline reached for the other, much larger package and opened it. "Erik? Are you serious?" Excitedly bouncing up and down, she gingerly lifted her new present from its box before screeching, "YOU GOT ME A KITTEN!"

"I regret this already."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aww...he got her a kitten! <strong>_

_**Anywhosit, Happy Holidays! **_


End file.
